My Friend SpngeBob
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Pablo, he was well hoping he could have fun since the others were unavailable to be with him. So when he goes to a strange town and meets two superheroes, he discovers that the fun can still be good even without any friends to be with.
1. Intro

My Friend SpongeBob

Intro

Ok so here we are the beginning of the 2nd crossover phase and honestly I knew this was the right time for more crossovers.

I mean ever since I finished the first crossover phase, I knew one wasn't enough so I decided to do another phase and let's just say with 3 more crossover phases on the way, this should be quite interesting indeed.

Oh and by the way, I have a strange fascination for The backyardigans because well using your imaginations can really make a difference.

So with that said, here's the first of the 3 crossover stories of the second crossover phase.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How It Began

For Pablo he always thought that life was just fine for him.

After all he was a part of The Backyardigans a group of friends who go on adventures by using their imaginations.

Now he thought everything was going to be just fine.

That is until fate would change everything.

It all began when he was thinking about what to do.

"Well this sucks I mean everyone is well not going to be with me today." Pablo said

He well had pretty much been everywhere from Mars to even a cave.

So yeah they honestly didn't know where to go next because well the others were unavailable to be with him.

"Man if the others were here right now, we would have lots of fun together." Pablo then said

But just then he thought of being a superhero and that was a great idea.

"I know i'll be a superhero and well that will definitely work for me." Pablo then said

And so he then ran to the other side and thought he was in a town but this time however he was in a different town.

"Hey wait a minute, where am I?" Pablo then asked to himself

And this town was under water and was quite strange to him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome To Bikini Bottom

"Wait let me see if there's was to find out what this place is." Pablo said

So he then looked around and when he finally found out, he then said "Bikini Bottom huh? Interesting."

Of all the places Pablo has been, none would compare to what Bikini Bottom was like.

He knew this place was quite unusual for him since he was after all a penguin and all the residents of town were fish.

He honestly didn't think this place was a dream but in reality this is where the imagination took him to so he knew this was quite a place after all.

Now he thought there would be nothing at all.

But suddenly he looks at the TV and the news announced that Plankton has stolen the Secret Formula and he knew now was his chance to really make a difference.

"Uh oh sounds like I need to stop him before he gets away." Pablo then said

So without wasting anymore time, he then took off and he hoped help would come.

Ok so what he doesn't know is there are 2 heroes already after Plankton so he knew he wasn't the only one.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meeting SpongeBob and Patrick

When Pablo was flying to catch Plankton, he knew the others would be thinking of him.

So when he finally found Plankton, he also saw 2 other heroes after him and he knew they could use some help.

Once he was near, the other 2 couldn't believe what they were seeing because it's not everyday that they saw a flying penguin.

"Wow Patrick it's not everyday that you see a flying penguin." SpongeBob said

"Yes indeed SpongeBob." Patrick then said

But they were also near Plankton so they knew he could be quite helpful.

So when they finally shot his rocket down, he then started running but just then the 3 heroes surround him and so he surrenders.

When Plankton was then arrested, SpongeBob then asked "So who are you?"

"Well i'm Pablo." he then said

"I'm SpongeBob and this is my sidekick Patrick." SpongeBob then said

"So you guys are like superheroes?" Pablo then asked

"Well yes we are." SpongeBob then said

"Mind if I come with you guys to your headquarters?" Pablo then asked

"Of course." SpongeBob then said

And so with Plankton back in jail, they then headed off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Being A Hero

So with Plankton done, Pablo then knew that Spongebob and Patrick might need him for one last job.

They then went back to Spongebob's place to see what villain will be doing next.

Just then the villain alert rang and it showed that Man Ray is going to rob the bank.

"So Pablo you ready?" SpongeBob then asked

"I was born ready." Pablo then said

And so without wasting anymore time, they then dashed off to stop him.

They came just in time to stop him.

Of course he well had no choice but to surrender and was then sent to jail.

Pablo then knew this was by far the best adventure he's ever had.

Of course he knew his time was almost over.

But at least he had a good time being a superhero with two other fellow superheroes.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The GoodBye

"So this is it huh?" SpongeBob then asked

"Well i'm afraid so. I mean not everything lasts forever but thank you 2 for today." Pablo then said

"Anytime and thank you for helping us today." Patrick then said

"It was a pleasure to be with you 2." Pablo then said

And so Pablo left and he would never forget what the day was like with them.

Now as for SpongeBob and Patrick well they thought this was it but what they didn't know was that another team was about to help them.

But that's another story for another time.

And let's just say it will be a new team and it should be quite interesting.


	7. Finally

Finally

Ok so there you go and well i'm just glad I was able to work on this while I could.

Man I knew doing another phase was the right idea because well it was about time anyway because this was just the beginning.

Oh and by the way, I well kinda rushed on it but I thankfully fixed it.

So with that said, one crossover down 2 more crossovers to go.


End file.
